


Mortal Kombat: A World To Konquer

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Backstory, Blood, DependsOnMood, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fatalities, Fighting, Homicide, ItsMortalKombat, MaybeSexyTime, Multi, Murder, Romance, Violence, flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: When Shao Kahn is forbidden from merging Earth Realm with OutWorld after a loss in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he is furious that he cannot continue with his Konquest and grows more angry as time passed, as it seems there are no more realms to Konquer... Until a maiden dressed in warrior-eque clothing is thrown into his throne room by means of a mysterious portal. After finding out this warrioress is from a world hidden from everyone's sight, he is determined to make her take him and his armies there, so he can once again claim lands in his name, but she is as stubborn and as strong as he is. Will he be able to make her submit to his will, or will he, perhaps, grow a heart instead?*PEOPLE MIGHT BE OOC (Out Of Character) =





	1. Info, Advice, Warnings

Seeing as I am in college at the moment, I will not be able to update too often, but seeing as this idea has been wondering in my mind for a while, I think I will be able to keep it current often enough. If you have ideas on the story, or you want to comment on how I am doing so far, PLEASE comment! I have no idea on how good or bad I am doing if you don't tell me!  
THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!  
Edit: Wow! I had no idea that Shao Kahn would be so popular! ^.^ Thanks to everyone who has been reading, commenting, and voting on this story! I hope I have inspired you to do Shao Kahn stories as well! If you do, send me links to them! Until then, this is Morningstar saying THANKS!  
"How was that?" Morningstar asks, looking up from her extremely old laptop. The Emperor Of Outworld looks over her shoulder, and after a moment, snorts.  
"Too short."  
"Well what else am I suppose to say?" The girl asks, annoyed now at his answer.  
"Tell them why you don't update often enough!" Shao Kahn demanded, looking at her like she was a idiot.  
"Because my laptop is 16 years old and the wifi sucks?" Morningstar suggests.  
"And...?"   
"WRITERS BLOCK!" Morningstar says, writing down.  
"AND...?"  
"And I suck?" Morningstar says, confused, before hearing the man chuckle.  
"Yes you do, mortal."  
"I am not mortal, Shao Kahn." Morningstar says, looking at her sleeping creator's form for a moment before feeling Shao Kahn's hand on her shoulder.  
"You act like one."  
"Fuck you." She snorts, standing up from her desk. She stretches, and turns, only to have Shao Kahn right in her face.  
"Bow to me and I might let you."   
"ARGH!"

Adrienne runs up before the reader goes to the beginning of the story.   
"WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO!" The reader pauses, shocked that they are being spoken to. "You have a chance to be featured in this story! Or, at least, your art does! I am looking for someone or some folks to draw Starila, the OC and Shao Kahn's 'guest' in the story! If you think you would like to, please, while you are reading her description on the next page, draw her out! Send it to me or something! Somehow! Thank you!"  
At that, the creator runs off, having to continue on the next chapter.


	2. The Beginning

"The Champion of the Mortal Kombat Tournament is Liu Kang! Earthrealm is safe!"

It had been a month since the last Mortal Kombat Tournament, where Shao Kahn, Emperor of OutWorld, had lost to the Shaolin monk, Liu Kang. It had had saved Earthrealm from the tyrant's clutches, and there was celebration on the Earthrealmer's side. It was not so on the opposing side, however. After a period of recuperation, Shao Kahn took to his throne again, looking for other lands and areas to add to OutWorld, but none to find. Slowly, without a battle to fight or a world to konquer, Shao Kahn became mad, soon fighting his own warriors.  
Shao Kahn's Fortress was filled with the sounds of agonizing screams as Shao Kahn "Finished" off another of his warriors. He snarled as he ripped the poor man apart, becoming covered in his blood. He looks at the scene, before turning and walking to his throne. Shao Kahn takes his seat, though the blood lust in his eyes remain.   
"Another victory, Emperor..." Quan Chi says, a weary look on his face. Normally, he knew that he was safe from the being's rage, but as of late, with the emperor's random bursts of violence, even he was worried.  
"It's not the point, sorcerer. I have nothing else to claim. This... is MADDENING!" Shao Kahn snarled at the pale man, Quan Chi flinching at his tone. "Find me another warrior to fight, or a realm I haven't taken over!"  
"Yes, my emperor." Quan Chi says, leaving the man alone as he disappears into a portal. Shao Kahn mutters something about untrustworthy beings and failed plans before Shang Tsung walks in.  
"My emperor, I have read the rules of the Mortal Kombat Tournament..." Shang Tsung says, sounding nervous as he bowed to the man.  
"And...?" Shao Kahn says, waving his hand for him to go on.  
"And... There are no loopholes in the ancient laws of---"  
Shang Tsung barely made it out of the way as Shao Kahn threw his Wrath Hammer at the man, a small cry escaping the man as he dove to the floor. Shao Kahn stands and walks over to the man, picking him up by his neck and holding him up high.  
"Tell me why I shouldn't end your pitiful life right now, Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn says, summoning his hammer once more. The sorcerer tried to speak, his throat being slowly crushed in Shao Kahn's grip. "You have no reason? Then I shall give you death!"  
Shao Kahn dropped Shang Tsung and raised his hammer, ready to end the man's life. Shang's eyes looked up in terror, before his gaze settled behind the emperor.  
"Emperor...! Look...!" The man says hoarsely, pointing behind the man. Shao Kahn huffed, and kicked the sorcerer back.  
"Do you take me for a fool?!" He roars, his eyes filled with rage.  
"No! Truly, look!" Shang Tsung says, his eyes wide. Shao Kahn decides to humor the soon-to-be dead man and turns, his glare turning from murderous to curious. A swirling purple portal was there, with a woman on the floor, looking dazed and wounded. The portal closed without notice, leaving the woman with no way to escape.  
"Well well... It seems you are spared today, Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn says, as the woman rose to her feet.   
The woman had not seen them yet, so Shao Kahn took a moment to look over her, if only from her back. She was young, he put around perhaps early adulthood. Her hair was like sunshine, long and golden, wild yet tamed. She wore a ninja-like outfit, extremely short sleeved black shirt. Her pants black as well, slightly baggy and was held up by a sash-looking belt. In the belt, was a dagger, with a black handle and a bluish-silver blade. She wore boots, heavy duty from the looks of them. As she turned, he could see that her shirt was cut into a V shape in the front, and her right ear was pierced multiple times. He noticed a scar on her upper right cheek, a fresh one, as it was bright pink. There was a small black cloth tied around her neck, making him wonder what it was for. Before he could wonder more, she finally noticed him, and her expressive blue eyes met his dragon-like, red ones. She looks him over, and a look passes over her eyes.  
"Where am I...?" She murmurs, taking a step back.  
"You are in OutWorld... and soon, you will be in the NetherRealm!"


	3. The Fight

"Outworld? NetherRealm?" The woman says, her gaze on the emperor with the hammer in his hand. "You must be mad! Who are you?"   
"You must be the mad one, sorceress. I am Shao Kahn! Konquerer of Worlds!" Shao Kahn says, raising up his Wrath Hammer and rushing her. The woman was swift, however, dodging the attack with ease. "You will taste defeat here!"  
"You are insane!" The woman yells, pulling out her dagger and clashing the hammer to her blade. Shao Kahn grinned, sensing a great challenge in the woman. He kicks her away, the woman letting out a grunt from the move as she flies across the room. She hits the wall, wincing as she held the spot he kicked. He again rushes her with his hammer, but she smirks and manages to dodge the move, while slicing his chest. Shao Kahn roared with pain, blood streaking down his chest from the cut across his right pec. He turns to the woman, who was smiling. "Did you think I would be easy, Shao Kahn, Konquerer of Worlds?"  
Shao Kahn couldn't help but laugh at that. He had underestimated the woman, but it did not matter.  
"I must say, I am impressed. What is your name, maiden?" Shao Kahn asked, rushing at her, in hand to hand combat. Though it would seem like Shao Kahn would be the better fighter, seeing as how he dwarfed the woman in size, but she held her own quite well.  
"My name, Konquerer Of Worlds, is none of your concern!" She says, her eyes bright as she blocked and threw her own punches. Shao Kahn laughed and tried to kick her again, but she back flipped back, kicking him in the jaw as she did. Once she landed, she smirked. "Come now, Konquerer..."  
Shao Kahn was stunned to say the least, but only for a moment, as she rushed him this time, her hits more potent than the last. He held his own with ease, having many years of experience on her. He manages to shoulder slam her, sending her to the ground. He nearly slammed his foot on her, but she rolled away a second before. She gets up quickly, noting that her arm was bleeding.  
"That is for earlier, maiden." Shao Kahn says, his smirk almost plastered on his face. He noticed that even the woman had a small smile on her lips, as if she was enjoying the fight as well. She chuckles at the comment, before running at him again, before jumping and planting her right foot on his chest. Before pushing off, her left foot kicks him upside the head, his helmet going flying as she back flips off of him. She twists in the air, to face him when she lands. Shao Kahn staggers backwards, holding his head as he does. Her eyes go wide eyed at his unmasked appearance, taking a step back. He notices her look, feeling his face before seeing his helmet on the floor. He picks it up and places it on his head, before looking at her. "I have destroyed Realms for less than that, maiden."  
"I would like to see you try to destroy me, Konquerer." She says, getting into position. At that, they began again.

After an hour of fighting, both were panting and sweating, neither gaining ground on the other. The woman does not move from her attack position, until one final attack drives her to her knee, gasping for breath. Shao Kahn was slightly better, managing to stay on his feet as he attempts to gather energy for another round.   
"You fight well..." Shao Kahn says, admitting that to her.  
"You as well, Konquerer." She says, nodding once.  
"My name is Shao Kahn, maiden. Use it, or your tongue shall be removed!" Shao Kahn growls, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung watching from afar the scene happening. Quan Chi had returned a quarter of an hour before, but had hid at the battle happening in the throne room.  
"Shao Kahn, Konquerer of Worlds... My name... is Starila." She says, making the emperor chuckle.  
"Starila the Maiden... You shall be spared of death. Let this fight be done, and allow us to talk." Shao Kahn says, going to his throne. Starila laughs lightly, standing up.  
"At last you come to your senses..." She says softly, he taking his seat. Both beings were cut up, bloody, and tired. Shao Kahn was first to notice this, and looks to Shang Tsung, hiding in the doorway.  
"Perhaps we should move the time of our conversation to the morning. Shang Tsung! Take Starila to a guest room. A higher class guest room." Shao Kahn says, the sorcerer nodding and looking at the woman in disdain.  
"Follow me." He says, going down the hall. Starila gives Shao Kahn a look, before following. Shao Kahn gave a laugh after they both leave, and looks to Quan Chi.  
"She is impressive, isn't she?" He says, his mood now much better.  
"She is certainly an even match." The demon sorcerer says, glad to see that his life was no longer on the line.  
"She fights like no realm I have ever seen. Far from any style from either Seido or the Chaos Realm, not like any Edenian fighter I have seen, and I don't believe she is from Earth Realm, Outworld, or Nether Realm..." Shao Kahn says, his mind at work.  
"Perhaps she is from a world unknown to us?" Quan Chi says, his thoughts on her home realm as well.  
"That would make this even better." Shao Kahn says, his emotions high at the thought of a new realm to konquer.  
"We will have to watch her, and see if she slips with any information. I doubt she will give the information willingly, as she now knows you are a konquerer."  
"I suppose you are right... Send Reptile to spy on her. She might just give us information yet..." Shao Kahn says, a grin crossing his lips.  
"As you command, my emperor..."


	4. A New Feeling

Starila follows Shang Tsung down the halls of the fortress, her eyes searching for anything looking like a trap, or a ruse. Her body was tense, not trusting anything. After all, she was attacked just for being there once, who knows who would attack her next?  
"You fought well against the emperor..." Shang Tsung says, snapping her out of her thoughts. She allows a smile to cross her lips at that.  
"I have been trained most of my life to defend myself in battle... Though I have never met a warrior quite like he." She replies, her eyes turning to the middle-aged looking man. "You say he is emperor?"  
"Emperor of Outworld, and Konquerer of others." Shang Tsung says, a smirk on his face. He turns his head to face her. "Where are you from, maiden? What is your title?"   
At that, Starila closed off communication, and did not respond. She knew that if Shao Kahn had konquered other realms, he would without a doubt go on konquer hers, and if she let on her position of power, she would never remain a guest, but instead become a prisoner. Shang Tsung noticed her silence, and the smirk on his face faded little, but yet still remained. Starila looked down the hall, to notice other fighters wondering around. She could guess they all were under the service of Shao Kahn, as they looked more like ninjas than warriors. One struck her curiosity more than the others. The man had his head wrapped in black wrappings, leaving his glowing green eyes the only part of his face you could see. He wore reddish ninja-inspired armor, with a large, glimmering stone on his belt. He had a green aura surrounding him, levitating him, which interested her more. She knew this being was not like the others, that he was not human.   
Shang Tsung seemed to notice her inquisitive stare at the warrior, and once more his smirk grew.   
"Ermac! Come meet the guest the emperor has... invited to stay." Shang Tsung says, the warrior turning in the air to the call of his name. The being floats over, and lands in front of them.  
"We greet the guest of Shao Kahn..." The man named Ermac says, bowing slightly. Starila immediately could hear the layers of souls in his voice.  
"I am Starila, warrior... Your name... is Ermac?" She says, bowing in return. Ermac nods once, his mystical eyes almost piercing hers.  
"Yes. We are Ermac, creation of Shao Kahn." He says, tilting his head slightly.   
"Shao Kahn... created you?" Starila said in surprise. Shang Tsung chuckled, and faced Ermac.  
"Ermac, why don't you escort Ms. Starila to her room? I have important business to attend to." Shang says, a gleam in his eyes.  
"We will escort Starila." He says, nodding once before looking at Starila once more. "Shall we go now?"  
"Seems reasonable." Starila says, walking away with Ermac at her side. Shang Tsung chuckles and heads back to the throne room, feeling pleased that he perhaps set a plan in motion.

"Shang Tsung, you are back quicker than expected..." Shao Kahn growls, the sorcerer grinning.   
"It seems Ermac and the girl get along better than she and I, so I gave the job to him, my emperor." Shang Tsung says, "Perhaps she will bond with him and give up her realm's details..."  
Shang Tsung expected a 'well done, sorcerer', or a mere 'hmph, it better work, for your sake, Shang Tsung', but not a snarl and the emperor standing up with a murderous entering his eyes.  
"What do you mean by that, sorcerer? Ermac and Starila getting along?" He asks, taking several steps towards the man.  
"My emperor, I think that--" Quan Chi tried to interrupt, but was shot a even more deadly glare.  
"SILENCE, Quan Chi! I did not ask you! Answer me, Tsung!" Shao Kahn demanded, his Wrath Hammer instantly appearing in his hand.  
"Ermac and Starila seemed more compatible with each other! Ermac did not argue when I asked him to escort her, and she was caught gazing at him!" Shang Tsung says, before dodging the hammer that was thrown at his head.  
"You imbecile! How dare you defy my orders! I ordered YOU to escort her, NOT ERMAC!" Shao Kahn says, feeling the rage build within him. He could not understand it, but he immediately put it on Shang Tsung for disobeying his orders. "You go find them, and make sure YOU finish the job I GAVE YOU!"  
At that, Shang Tsung ran out of the room, leaving Shao Kahn and Quan Chi alone once more.  
"Was that over him giving the job to Ermac... or Starila enjoying Ermac's company?" Quan Chi asks, a sly grin on his blackened lips. He quickly dodged a green spear that collided with the wall, disappearing after a moment.  
"When I say to silence yourself, Quan Chi, I mean to remain SILENT!" Shao Kahn says, his blood boiling still. Though he wanted to rip the man's head off, he restrained himself, as he wanted to train for the next morning. The thought of talking with the maiden, perhaps even sparring with her once more, brought a small smile to the emperor's lips. "I must go and train. Begone."   
Quan Chi bows once, and leaves by means of a portal. Shao Kahn, after a moment more, leaves as well, his mind filled with plans and confusion.


	5. Washing Away Worries

Meanwhile, Starila was at her room's door, and was listening to Ermac talk about Outworld, about his creation, and other sorts of things.  
"You are truly an interesting character, Ermac..." Starila says, Ermac's eyes crinkling to show he was slightly smiling.  
"We appreciate the comment, Starila. We will leave you now, so that you may get acquainted with your room. Until we meet again." Ermac says, bowing once before walking away. Starila smiled, before entering her room.   
It was fairly large, decorated with pictures within gilded picture frames and red velvet drapes. The king sized canopy bed was against the right side of the room, its bed frame of dark wood and the bedding a deep maroon color. Antique furniture lined the room, looking expensive and dark. A large circular rug was in front of the bed, with the pattern of a dragon on it. Starila noticed glass doors, which she opened to discover that it led to a nice sized balcony. She looks over the landscape, to see it was very different than her realms. Everything was dark, rocky, and dismal. The fortress she was in was on a plateau, with a deep ravine circling it. The only way out was by a medium sized strip of land that connected the main land to the fortress. She was high up, so she could not escape, if she had any thoughts of it. She takes a deep breath, to smell ash, smoke, and destruction.   
"Oh Destronia... I will not allow this to happen to you..." Starila murmurs to herself, holding on the railing. She looks up at the reddening sky, and sighs. She looks at the blood on her form, remembering the fight between her and the supposed 'Konquerer of Worlds'. She leaves the balcony and returns to the room, looking through the drawers to find they were filled with both male and female clothing. She looks through them, finding herself to be disgusted with the female clothing. Too revealing, too small, and not enough for her to fight in! She decides to take one of the male outfits, a traditional ninja uniform, along with some delicates, and head into the hall, running right into Shang Tsung.  
"There you are, maiden. I see Ermac did his job well." Shang Tsung said, Starila nodding.   
"Hello sorcerer. I have need of a bath, to get out this blood. Where are the wash rooms?" She asks, the man pausing.  
"Ah... The wash rooms are this way, Starila." Shang Tsung says, walking down the hall with her behind. She could now feel the stickiness of the dried blood on her flesh, it bugging her immensely. Soon enough though, Shang Tsung showed her a room with many pools of circulating water, natural hot springs with fresh water always coming in. She smiles, and looks to him.  
"Would you mind guarding the door from the outside for me, Shang Tsung? I would like to have some peace." She says, the sorcerer nodding and leaving, the door shutting behind him. At that, Starila let out a content sound, and goes to an extremely bubbly spring, it covering the surface of the pool in white, blocking bubbles. She takes off her boots, and dips a toe in, smiling at the warmth of the water. She takes one last look at the door, before slowly taking of her clothes, feeling slightly tense that someone could walk in. After removing all of her clothing, she slips into the water, letting out a small moan of pleasure as the bubbles and jets of water worked to relax her tense muscles. She lays back for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the water before washing off the blood and dirt on her skin using a small piece of rough cloth, making her skin clean and soft. The water tinged red for a few moments, before returning to it's pristine white after all the washing was done. Starila ran her hands over her skin, admiring how soft she felt. She hadn't been this soft since... since before the betrayal. She noticed lotions to the side, each saying it's uses. One for softness, one for toughness, one for quick healing, one for... 'special' purposes... Starila picks up two for her hair, and begins washing once more, feeling more and more like her old self, before the war for the throne had cut her reign short. Her fingers ran through her hair, massaging her scalp as she moved the thick liquids through her head, before washing it out in the bubbling waters. She scrubbed and massaged until all of it was out, and smiled, her head feeling wonderful. She looks over the bottles once more, before picking out a sweet smelling one. She opens it up, allowing the aroma to fill the air, which now smelled of fruits and sweets. She lays against the wall, and sighs in contentment as her eyes close, enjoying the moment of solitude. There was a knock on the door, and she lazily opens an eye.  
"Yes...?" She calls out, stretching.  
"The emperor wishes for you to dine with him tonight." Shang's voice calls out, Starila thinks it over for a moment, before calling back.  
"Tell him I will be there." She says, before adding, "I will be out in a moment, sorcerer."  
"Towels are in the rack to the left..." He responds, before shutting the door. At that, she gets out, and goes to the rack. She grabs a towel to wrap around her self, before using another to shake dry her hair. She dries the rest of her form, before putting on the clothes she had chosen. She ripped off most of the sleeves, and picked up her old clothing. She quickly washed off her Allorius Dagger of the blood, and stuck it in the sash of her new garb. After picking off anything else she needed, she walks out, looking like a much different woman.  
"Will we be going now, or will he send someone for me?" She asks, holding her old clothes under her arm.  
"He is dining now." Shang Tsung says, looking rather surprised at her appearance.  
"What can I do with my old clothing?" She asks, tilting her head.  
"Give them to me... I shall have them washed and returned to your room." He says, sighing. She hands them over, and after he leads her to the room, leaves her. She takes a moment, before walking in.


	6. Dinner With The Konquerer

The room was decorated with weapons adorning the walls, along with painted pictures of bloody battle scenes and one massive picture of Shao Kahn, bloody after a battle, victorious from what she figured. The room was immense, large enough to hold hundreds. She looked forward to see huge tables, empty of food. She could figure that they were for soldiers, before seeing a long red rug leading to a separate room. Seeing on how Shao Kahn was not in the large room, she walks down the dark colored rug to the large, gilded double doors. She opens on slightly, to see a much smaller room, with a single long table with candles lit on it, with Shao Kahn sitting at the left end of the table.  
"It seems you finally arrived, Starila The Maiden." Shao Kahn says, turning his head to face her. She smiles and walks in, going over to his left side and took a seat.  
"Forgive me. I thought we were moving our... conversation to the morning?" Starila says, a sly smile crossing her lips, making Shao Kahn chuckle.  
"I thought that morning was too... long to wait for." Shao Kahn says, a smile of his own on his face.  
"Impatient, are we?" Starila says, looking at the bountiful food on the table.   
"Perhaps I know what I want, and will do what I wish." Shao Kahn says, his eyes running over the woman. She had bathed, and, from what he could smell, used the potions in the wash room. He wanted answers, of who she was, what realm she was from, and what was with her that captivated him so, but he focused. He would have to charm her if he was to get his way.  
"I see... What you wanted was to fight me earlier?" Starila says, filling her plate with the strange foods that looked unusual but somewhat familiar, but keeping an eye on the emperor.  
"You had trespassed into my throne room without warning, leaving me to believe that you had come to take over." Shao Kahn says, making his own plate. Starila went silent, her mind swarming with thoughts. "Do you wish to explain yourself?"  
Starila sighed, and paused. What could she admit that wouldn't be too much? How would she explain the situation that consumed her realm, that had forced her hand to play the only hand she could think of? Should she even explain? Shao Kahn's eyes never left her face, his piercing eyes examining every facial movement.   
"I... I have not come to claim your throne, if that is what you thought." She says, her voice soft, "I was forced here, against my will. I did not mean any harm... until you attacked me."   
Shao Kahn's eyes focused now on her eyes, which were fused to her food. She spoke the truth, he knew, but he could see something in those pale blue orbs. Death? Betrayal? War? He could see it all, spoken without words. She takes a bite of her food, and looks at him.  
"I knew you did not come for my throne during my fight. You were not aiming to kill, you were... toying with me, as I with you." Shao Kahn says, chuckling. He pops in his mouth a small ball of red, swallowing without chewing.   
"Then why fight for as long as you did?" She asks, curious.  
"You were a challenge. Someone who could withstand my barrage and survive, unlike many of my army." Shao Kahn says, eyes almost brightening. Starila paused her chewing, before swallowing.  
"I will admit, Shao Kahn, not many fight like you. Brutal, fast, and skilled, I can see why you are known as the Konquerer of Worlds." Starila says, a smile building slowly. "I enjoyed it."  
"Perhaps, during your time here, you and I may spar? To enjoy it further?" Shao Kahn says, taking another meaty ball.   
"I... I would enjoy that..." She says, nodding. The man grins, and raises his goblet.  
"Let us toast to this occasion, to our... newfound friendship." He says, a smirk now resting on his lips. Starila eyed her glass, which was filled with a golden liquid, before raising it.  
"To friendship."  
They clanged their glasses, before both taking a drink. Starila sipped on the liquid, realizing it was very fine champagne. Shao Kahn smiled, and finished off his drink, before refilling it.  
"Do you like it? It's from my personal collection." Shao Kahn asked, taking more of a drink of his refilled cup.  
"It's... exquisite, thank you." She says, unused to alcohol. She takes another small sip, before setting it down. She was unused to such drinks, but by how Shao Kahn was drinking, he was no lightweight.  
"Drink as much as you wish."  
"I hope you know I am not much of a drinker of such things, Konquerer... I prefer to remain... clear headed." She responds, chuckling, though in her thoughts, she found she enjoyed the taste of the liquid.  
"Shao Kahn, my dear." He gently reminds, taking a bite of his food.  
"Shao Kahn." She says, with the slight rolling of her eyes. They begin to eat without speaking, Starila enjoying the unusual food and the emperor's company, and taking a sip every now and then of the delicious drink, against her own words and judgement.  
"If I may ask, Starila... you look quite young for such a skilled warrioress... How old are you?"   
At that, Starila laughed. Shao Kahn was almost stunned. Her laugh was loud, clear, and almost... cute. Shao Kahn never thought he would consider something to be that word, but that was the only word he could come up with to describe the sound she was producing.  
"My dear Shao Kahn, do you not know it is rude to ask a woman's age?" She asks, her tone light and playful. Shao Kahn was amazed, her voice much more youthful. "I am younger than you, if you could not have already guessed. Is that not enough?"  
"Forgive me, Starila... I do not accompany many women, so I do not know such customs." Shao Kahn answers, smirking as he guessed she was intoxicated from the champagne. "Your realm must have different rules of conversation than Outworld."  
"Ah, maybe so." Starila says, nodding. Shao Kahn thinks for a moment, before deciding to make his move.  
"May I know the name of your realm?"  
"Unfortunately, no." She says, looking at him with a smile. "Shao Kahn, though you are an interesting character and I do enjoy our time together at the moment, I do not fully trust you with such things... So do not attempt again, or we shall fight once more, only this time, to the death."   
Shao Kahn was stunned once more, enough to ignore the slight anger at her words. Even though she had drunk enough to make the tightest lips become loose, as he had been watching, she remained so committed to her secrets. He begins to chuckle, before laughing proudly, something Starila was surprised to see, an eyebrow raised at the scene.  
"I must say, Starila, I do enjoy your spirit." Shao Kahn says, laughing, "Not many can make I so surprised! Very well, I shall drop the subject... for now. For the rest of our time, allow us to enjoy the food and drink."  
At that, they both began eating again, both feeling very different, and very happy.


	7. Dreams Of Her Realm

After a period of food and small talk, Shao Kahn escorted the woman back to her room, finding himself not wanting the night to end. Once they reached her door, she turns to him, a smile on her features.  
"I enjoyed this evening, K-- Shao Kahn. If you wish to dine together again..."  
"Perhaps we can make that possible." Shao Kahn says, nodding. "Until the sun rises, Starila..."  
At that, Shao Kahn walks away, leaving Starila at her door. She shakes her head, chuckling, before going into her room. She takes off her shoes, and her shirt, before crawling into the large, welcoming bed. She wiggled until she was under the sheets, and quickly fell asleep, her mind working quickly to create her dreamscape.

She was laying in the very large gardens of Audacia, the central town of Destronia and the town where her family resided and ruled. She was laying in the grass, enjoying the lavender skies and pleasant breeze. She could smell the fruits and flowers of the area, along with the dew of the morning. Her arms underneath her head, she smiles, and sighs in contentment. The gardens were so quiet, so peaceful, that you could forget all your cares while you are there.   
Until someone brings you back to your senses.  
"Lady Starila... Lady Starila? "  
Starila looks to her left, and smiles. Her attendant was running over to her, almost bouncing with each step. With his golden eyes and fiery hair, she knew who it was immediately.  
"Hello Sol! You look well!" Starila says, giggling as the man stopped in front of her, slightly out of breath. "Did you enjoy your run?"  
"Lady Starila... You know you are suppose to be at a lesson right now?" Sol says, dusting off his black uniform.  
"Yes yes... 'royalty' training. I found it to be too dull, and decided that I do not need to practice balancing books on my head or what spoon to use during dinner, and never go back to that repulsive room ever again." She says, smiling proudly at her actions.  
"Lady Starila, you know that it is crucial that you learn how to be proper among the royalty. You will never have a chance at the throne if you keep this up." Sol says, sighing.  
"Sidus seems to be the obvious choice, seeing as he is both male, and the eldest, Sol. Why would they ever choose me?" She snorts, looking up to the sky, trying to focus on the pinkish clouds.  
"Sidus is what most would choose, but your parents, bless them, want to challenge you both." Sol says, smiling. "You never know what the future may bring."  
At that, Starila's eyes went wide open, her breath caught in her throat.  
"But... But I do..." She whispers, the colors around her turning darker and darker. "Sidus betrays everyone, killing mother and father, along with-- AHHHHH!"  
She had turned to face Sol, but screamed as she saw him like she last saw him, with his his form covered in blood, and a gaping wound in his stomach. She scrambled to her feet, and he slowly rose as well.  
"Why did you allow him to take control, Lady Starila? Did you want this?" He asks, his eyes pure white and blood dripping from the side of his mouth.  
"No... No...!" She says, taking steps backwards, tears covering her eyes.  
"Why did you run away? Why didn't you do anything to save your mother? Your father? Me?" He asked, taking as many steps forward as she did backward.  
"I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry Sol! I am so sorry!" She yells, tears now running down her face. Sol coughed, blood spilling further on his form.  
"Sorry doesn't give me life again. Sorry doesn't revive the King and Queen. Your sorry means NOTHING."   
At that, Starila collapses to her knees, holding herself as she cried. It was her fault. She just stood there as her brother slaughtered their parents, then ran away as he gutted Sol. Her thoughts began to faint, and mold into memories, until one memory stuck out.  
The scene shifted, to the moments before she had arrived in OutWorld. She was standing before her brother, Sidus, in the royal hall, her eyes bright with hopeful revenge and rage.   
Sidus, her older brother, sat in the throne of their murdered father, smirking at his little sister. He once had golden hair and sunset eyes, but now, because of the dark magics and demons he had made deals with, his form had turn into a much different form. His hair was a dark silver, and his eyes different shades of red, from the blood magic he practiced. His skin sunken and gray, his form was much more lean and disheveled than the buff body he had in his better days. He wore the crown of their father, and black robes, markings of a dark sorcerer.  
"Little sister... Welcome home." Sidus says, chuckling. His teeth was pointed like sharks, almost with a stain of red on them.  
"Sidus, I am here to claim the throne from you." Starila says, pulling out her dagger. "Step down quietly, so I don't have to harm you."  
Sidus began laughing, making Starila flinch. Once warm and inviting, now dripping with unstable rage and malice, his laugh shook her to the depths of her soul.  
"You think you can take me, little sister? Fine. Allow us to finally show who is the better child!" Sidus says, standing and throwing off his robes, showing off runes up and down his arms as he wore a loose fighting outfit.  
Starila slides into stance, as did the man. Sidus smirks and rushes her, surprising her with his newfound speed and strength. He made short work of her, leaving her shaking and on one knee.  
"How..."  
"You are pathetic, Starila. You will never take MY throne." Sidus snarls, circling her. She stands weakly, and he smiles.   
"If... If I am to fail, tell me this, brother... Why kill Mother and Father? Why do this?" She asks, and he laughs.  
"That's quite simple, little sister!" He says, before yanking her close, "They were planning to make you Queen, and send me away."   
Starila's eyes grow wide, and before she could respond, was shoved backward into a swirl of purple.


	8. Comfort From A Demon

"SIDUS!"  
Starila awoke with a cry, sitting up fast as she gasped for air. Her body was covered in sweat, tear streaks down her face proving she had cried in her sleep. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it's pounding soothed her a little, as she reassured herself it was just a dream.   
She looks around, her room bathed in moonlight. As she slowly calmed down from the nightmarish dream, she holds her head, shaking. She had nightmares every now and again, and they always haunted her, especially the ones about her brother. She gets up from the bed, and puts on the shoes and shirt she had taken off. She couldn't sleep now, not after such a terrible dream. She opens the door, and leaves the room, heading for no particular place.

 

She comes to a large training room, where she spots a rather short, young woman training with a machete. Starila pauses for a moment, watching the female use the weapon with aggression and skill. Her long, black hair looked liked waves as she moved, her speed almost inhuman. She wore a very short ended purple shirt, showing off her toned stomach area, along with baggy pants, a darker purple in color. A large belt hung from her hips, containing holders which held two very sharp chakrams in place. The chakrams, like the machete, were black, though the outer blades of the chakrams had a golden ring. Starila could see a sheath for the machete on her back, dark in color.   
The woman seemed to notice her presence, and turns, facing Starila. Her face was covered by a mask, black, except her right eye. Starila could see no color, only darkness.  
"Can I help you?" The woman asks, sounding aggravated.   
"I suppose so. Who are you?" Starila asks, the woman rolling her eye.  
"Why should I tell YOU that, girl? Who are YOU?" She snarls, her grip tightening on the machete in her hand.  
"My name is Starila, warrioress. I am a---"  
"You are the woman who battled Shao Kahn. Quan Chi told me about you." The woman says, her tone lightening much. Starila could see that the woman was now smiling through the mask.  
"Yes... I did so."  
"You did something I have dreamed of doing for years, maiden! What was it like? Did you cut him? Tell me you made him bleed!" The woman says excitedly, making Starila shocked. The woman must have noticed this, and chuckles. "Sorry... I get rather excitable, as Quanny says... My name is Misty, Starila."  
"Quanny...?" Starila questions, before shaking her head, "You are... Quan Chi's... mate?"  
Misty's eye goes wide, and she quickly shakes her head. "Oh no! I am his apprentice! Uh... forget I called him that!" She says, the under edge of her eye red. Starila nods, holding in chuckles as the woman was already embarrassed.  
"I will do so, Misty... you are quite skilled with your machete, warrioress." Starila says, Misty smiling once more.  
"Thank you, Starila. I was raised with this weapon. I know it like the back of my hands." She says, pride in her voice, before looking at Starila's dagger, "It seems you have a weapon as well."  
"Ah... The Allorius Dagger. I was given this by a dear friend of mine. I trained myself to weld it, no other could teach me." Starila says, her fingers running over it. Misty watches her for a moment, her thoughts rampant, before looking Starila in the eyes.  
"Starila, spar with me."   
"What?" Starila says, shocked.  
"Spar with me! I must see the maiden who took on Shao Kahn in action! Please!" Misty begged, her eye bright. Starila was about to refuse, but then thought about it. What better way to relax from her dream than a good fight?  
"Alright then. No holding back." Starila says, nodding as she backs up.  
"Yes! I never hold back, maiden!" Misty says excitedly. She puts up her machete, and gets into a fighting stance similar to Quan Chi's.  
"Let the fight commence!"

Misty was speed based in her attacks, also using basic magic in her punches to give her attacks a bit more offence. Starila didn't expect much from an apprentice, but she was pleasently surprised with the fight, finding it more challenging than she had thought.   
But soon enough, Misty was panting away, while Starila was steady.  
"Wow... Just... Wow... You are one hell of a fighter... And you haven't even used any attacks! You have just been defending!" Misty says, sounding amazed and happy. She stretches for a moment, trying to adjust her breathing.   
"You are a very skilled fighter, Misty. You exceeded my expectations." Starila says, smiling as she crossed her arms.  
"I am pleased to hear that..." Misty says, before bowing, "Thank you for this match, Starila."  
"The pleasure was all mine, Misty." Starila says, bowing back. Both women went back to standing, and Misty looks at Starila.   
"Would you like to train with me for a while?"   
Starila pauses, before shaking her head.  
"Actually, I think I shall leave you to your own training, and head back to bed. This has helped me get over a nightmare." Starila says, smiling. Misty nods, and holds out her hand.  
"If you ever need a sparring partner, just ask for me." Misty says, her smile present under her mask.  
"I shall do so, Misty." Starila responds, shaking hands with the warrioress. After doing so, Starila turns and walks away, having enjoyed her time with the young woman. She returns to her room, and laid down in the bed, her mind at ease once more. She closes her eyes, and falls back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Assassin's Attack

Starila awoke when a solid knock came to her door, making her eyes flutter open.  
"Who is it?" She calls out, holding back a yawn as she sits up and stretches.  
"It is I, Shao Kahn." His rough, yet somewhat quiet, voice calls out, making Starila smile.  
"Oh... Do you wish to come in?" She asks, the door opening to reveal the emperor.  
"Yes... Are you... decent?" He asks, peering in anyway. Starila laughs softly, and swings her feet over the bed.  
"Yes I am... Do you need something?" She asks, yawning. She manages to cover her mouth, and Shao Kahn seemed enamored.  
"Ah... yes... Would you like to accompany me to breakfast?" He asks, his hands behind his back.  
"Of course. I would like nothing else." She says, standing up. She looks down, to see her shirt had been ripped by her blade, or perhaps Misty's blade, in the earlier hours. Shao Kahn noticed, and his eyes wandered over it, looking at the skin underneath. "I should change my shirt though... Care to turn around so that I may?"   
Shao Kahn nods, and turns away from the dresser. Starila searches through the dresser to finally give a chance to a short shirt that had she had noticed last night. It was black, stopped at the bottom of her breasts, and crossed like an X over her chest. She took off her shirt, and Shao Kahn took the chance to look over, even if it was just to glance at her bare back. Lean muscles made up her back, awakening a deep rooted emotion in the emperor, one he has not felt in a long time. Starila puts on the shirt, and turns, a little embarrassed.  
"How does this look?" She asks, Shao Kahn looking over her freely.  
"You look ready for battle. Shall we?" He asks, holding out his arm. Starila pauses, before taking his arm with a small smile. They leave the room, and head down the hall, both enjoying the closeness of the other, though never admit it out loud. Starila, for once, felt safe. She hadn't felt that way for a long time, seeing all she had to deal with in Destronia. Starila wondered why she felt so safe, seeing how she had only been in Outworld for half a day, but as she looked at Shao Kahn, remembering the fight and then dinner, she could guess it was because she was around the emperor.  
"Are we dining alone this morning? Or are there going to be others?" Starila asks, Shao Kahn chuckling.  
"We will be dining with others, Ms Starila..." He says, a smile on his lips. "Why? Do you not enjoy my company?"  
"I do, Shao Kahn, it's just that I wish to get to know more of your people, seeing how I might be staying a while."  
Shao Kahn seemed pleased with the answer, for as they walked into the throne room, he turns to her.  
"I would like you to train with me later today, if you feel up for it." Shao Kahn says, a confident smirk on his face.  
"I would like that... Mostly because you cannot beat me." Starila says, her tone becoming playful. Shao Kahn's eyes brighten, and he steps closer to her.  
"Oh, is that what you believe...?" He purrs, his face nearing hers. Starila moved forward as well, her lips curving as well.  
"It is what I know, Konquerer..."   
Shao Kahn was about to retaliate, but his eyes dart right and go wide. He suddenly shoves Starila back against the wall and Shao Kahn takes her spot, his body blocking something. He lets out a snarl of pain, wincing from something. Starila looked, and gasped, several kunai lodged in his right shoulder.  
"Are... you alright?" Shao Kahn asked, blood now dripping from the wounds.   
"Shao Kahn! You are the one injured! Not I!" Starila says, shocked before moving him aside, him pulling out the kunai and leaning against the wall as he sat down. She freezes, and looks at the being who had shot her host. "Sicarius..."  
It was the creation of her brother, created using Sidus's shadow and black magic. It gave a wicked grin, before pulling out a curved blade from its smoky, pitch black form. Starila looks at Shao Kahn, before anger crosses her face, and she pulls out her own dagger, moving away from the man.  
"How dare you... How dare you harm him!" She snarls, the blade of her Allorius Dagger glowing in response to the dark magic present.  
"My Master... sent me... to finish... the job..." It murmured, it's voice glitchy and cracked.  
"You will return to Sidus as a memory!" Starila growled out, rushing at the shadow. This seemed to shock the being, allowing Starila to cut him, her dagger's magic allowing her to injure the being, leaving a long, white, glowing scar against it's chest. It snarled and began fighting, it's blackened blade clashing against hers in a frenzy of movements, she easily keeping up with him. Shao Kahn watched the being fight Starila, her movements graceful and quick. She reminded him of a dancer, though one deadlier and more beautiful than he had ever seen.  
"You have... improved much... since we... last fought..." Sicarius says, it's breathing labored and it's form's edges becoming softer.  
"You DARE to try to kill me? To cause harm to my friend? Sicarius, I will end you!" She says, more and more white scars appearing on the shadow. Soon though, the being was more light than darkness, and Starila raises her hand, it glowing a sky blue. "Revertere in tenebris daemonium habes!"  
At that, the shadow screeched as his body melted away, and disappeared from existence. Starla let out a shaken breath, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looks to see Shao Kahn, who looked amazed and almost captivated by her actions.  
"Are... Are you alright?" She asks, worried about the man. He chuckles, and nods. He had taken worse damage when konquering Edenia.  
"I am fine, sweetest Starila..." He says, taking her chin in his hand. "But perhaps we should speak about this creature that came for you..." He releases her chin, awaiting her response.  
Starila sighed, and nods.  
"That was Sicarius, a creation of a dark sorcerer in my realm. He was created to be a killing machine, murdering anyone who dares to try to challenge the Dark King..." She says, keeping it anonymous and vague.   
"You challenged this... Dark King?" Shao Kahn asks, his voice a neutral tone.  
"Yes... I did." She says, before feeling Shao Kahn's arm around her. She slowly leans against him, and looks up at him, her eyes soft. "He wants me dead."   
"He cannot have you... You are under my protection now." Shao Kahn says, resisting the urge to say, 'For you are mine.'  
"Thank you Shao Kahn..." She says, feeling warm at his comment. "Perhaps we should go and treat those wounds of yours before breakfast, hm?"  
"Of course... I shall lead the way." He says, she pulling away so that he could move correctly. They walked away, each with new information about the other.


	10. Parricide, with a side of Homocide

"Sicarius should have been back by now..." Sidus murmured, his hand drumming against the arm of his throne. He had sent his shadow to kill off his sibling, after one of his fortune tellers told him that one who was the same blood would be the cause of his downfall.  
"Massssterrrrr..." A weak, soft voice uttered, a blobish shadow slowly moving towards the throne.  
"Hmph... Is it done, Sicarius?" Sidus asks, his lips turning to a frown.  
"She... She lives..."  
At that, Sidus gives a big sigh, and looks at the blob trying to take a corporal form.   
"A shame really... You were my favorite toy." Sidus says, raising a hand.  
"N-No! Master! Please!" The shadow begged, its voice full of fear. Sidus didn't hesitate for a moment as he shot a ball of yellow light at the being, causing it to shriek in agony and disappear for good after a moment.  
"Perhaps I should have asked him what caused his defeat... Oh well..." Sidus says, before looking to his right. "I suppose I will send Occisor next..."  
A blue skinned man walks forward, wearing white chest plating with a hood and cotton pants. His eyes, cat-like, were orange, glowing with a weird light. That was the only part of his face you could see, for the rest was cast in shadows.  
"I will not fail you, my king." Occisor says, bowing with one arm across his chest.   
"You should hope not, Occisor. If you do, please commit Hara-kiri. You do not want to face me if you fail." Sidus says, sounding bored. Occisor nods, a bit of a tremble to his form. "You will leave in a short while. I would use this time wisely."  
Occisor nods, and quickly leaves for the temple, so he could pray to the gods for luck... and mercy.  
******  
"My King... You have a visitor."  
Sidus turns his head to the left, to see his mentor, Magus. It was an older man, blackened eyes, long gray hair, and a extended beard. His teeth, like Sidus, was sharpened, but were decaying and bloody, like he had just ate. His robes were more worn than Sidus's, his being used for many more years. He was several feet taller than the young man, and leaner as well. Sidus's lips curve upward slightly, before falling back to it's frown.  
"Ah, dear Magus... How goes your experiments?" Sidus asks, noticing the dried blood on his mentor's clothing.  
"It goes well, my greatest pupil... Though I am always looking for... new volunteers." Magus says, clicking his forked tongue.   
"You can take all the prisoners and any from the village..." Sidus says, laughing as his mentor's eyes brighten.  
"I appreciate that, my pupil... How is Starila...?" Magus says, Sidus growling for the answer. "Still alive, is she...?"  
"She defeated Sicarius, which is odd." Sidus says, his facial expression bored once more. "She has never defeated any of my creations..."  
"Where did you send her... when you sent her away?" Magus asked, curious. Sidus took on a thoughtful look, before looking at Magus.  
"Another realm... Outworld, I believe." He answers, making Magus chuckle.  
"Oh my... That is why she won. Outworld is the world of war and fighting. Her abilities are... increased there. My student, you were a fool to send her there." Magus says, laughing harshly.  
"Watch your tongue, Magus, before YOU become an experiment!" Sidus says, before looking away. "Occisor will take care of her once he gets there."  
"Believe what you will, my pupil, but I have a feeling he will come back a failure, or not at all." Magus says, chuckling. "Once he fails, come see me. I might help you... Might."   
At that, Magus leaves, heading to the dungeon to pick up a few 'volunteers' before he left for his lair. Sidus, on the other hand, began to think about his little sister, and what had led up to that point in his life.  
******  
"You requested my presence, Father?" Sidus asks, kneeling before his father, who looked worried as he stood in front of his throne.  
The King was a kindly older man, with golden hair, a beard to match, and fiery eyes that burned as bright as the sun. King Solis was beloved and well known for his generous heart, one that helped other kingdoms when they asked and held a ball for everyone to enjoy weekly. His robes were golden, with the Kingdom's insignia, four pointed star in the center of a wavy rayed sun, on his chest. His mouth was usually a perpetual smile that welcomed everyone he saw to a nice chat and a walk in the garden, but at that moment, it was turned into a sorrowful frown.  
"Yes I did, my beloved son..." King Solis says, sighing. Queen Luna, Solis's wife and mother to Starila and Sidus, looked unhappy as well, standing in front of her throne.   
Queen Luna was a beautiful maiden, her hair a glimmering white, ending at her waist and her eyes a nightfall blue. Her dress was a white with swirls of blue, her broach the insignia of Destronia. Luna was a gentle soul, protective of her children and a knowledgeable teacher to all that wished. She loved caring for young children, reading to them or drawing with them when ever she could. She crafted clothing for anyone who asked, a mother to all who met her.  
"My child... We know of your meetings with Magus." His mother says, her voice laced with despair.  
Sidus froze, his head remaining bowed. He twitched once, making his father sigh.  
"He is nothing but a dark sorcerer, banished for good reason. We also know you have been practicing dark magic..." Solis says, his voice cracking as he remembers the scene. "We found your... training room... Oh son, why? Why did you do it?"  
"Do what... father?" Sidus's voice was colder than before.  
"You killed all those people, Sidus!" His mother says, tears in her eyes. She had witnessed the bloody scene when they had discovered the false wall in the library. Sidus was quiet, his breathing shallow as he remained knelled.  
"I am sorry son... But you can never rule. Starila will become the new ruler of Destronia when the time comes."   
At that, Sidus's breath hitched, and his eyes grew dark.  
"We are sending you to a place that will help you, Sidus. It will help you remove the demons in your heart." The queen says, unhappy that her child had become so unbalanced.   
At that, Sidus rose to his feet, silent, head down. Solis steps forward and places a hand on his son's shoulder.  
"Do you understand why we are doing this, my son?" Solis asks, Sidus nodding.  
"I do, father..."  
"Good, now go pack up--"  
"So you should understand that I must do this!"  
Sidus pulls out his Fallorius Dagger, and shoves it into his father's neck. Queen Luna screams, as King Solis stands for a moment, his eyes glassy, as he spits up blood, before collapsing, gurgling as he convulses on the ground. Sidus looks to his mother, who is in shock, and slices her neck open, grinning wildly as his mother falls as well. He stands over them, their blood pooling on the floor as they bleed out.   
"Mother! Father! Did you call for... WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Starila screams as she walks into the throne room with Sol, her attendant. Sol gasped, and saw the bloody blade in Sidus's hand.   
"Oh dear sister! You are just in time! Don't worry about Mother and Father... You will be joining them shortly!" Sidus yells, blood covering his body, a splatter on his face. Sol side-steps in front of the young princess, and puts up his fists.  
"You will not harm Lady Starila!" Sol yells, before turning his head to Starila. "Run, m'lady! Get to safety!"  
Starila was in shock, so Sol ran forward at Sidus, engaging him in hand-to-dagger combat so that she could regain her senses and run. Sol was no match for Sidus, however, and was quickly stopped, with a dagger to the stomach. Starila finally ran away, tears running down her face as she did. Sidus began to laugh dementedly, while Sol's life slowly faded away.  
******  
"Ah... Sweet memories..." Sidus says, chuckling to himself. At that, he began to order executions of innocents, bored of the usual destruction.


	11. Needing Information

"There... Your shoulder is all fixed up." Starila says, finishing putting on the bandages on Shao Kahn's wounds. Shao Kahn rolls his shoulder, and a small smile crosses his lips.   
"You are a fine healer, Starila..." Shao Kahn says, turning to face the young woman, "Such a soft touch, for a strong warrior."  
"One can be both soft and strong, Emperor... It is not hard." Starila says, before looking at the time, "We are too late for breakfast.... Shall we head to lunch?"  
"Yes. Head there now. I must warn my soldiers to be on high alert." Shao Kahn says, the woman nodding before walking out of the room. Shao Kahn watches her leave, waiting until she was out of his sight before turning to the dark corner of the room. "Shade... I have a mission for you."  
A young woman steps partially out of the shadows, her bright lavender eyes focused on the hallway that the girl had left from. Her black hair was in a mess bob way, with two small curved horns near the front of her head, which had black tips and purple bases. Her skin a pale white, clashing with the bloody red right side of her face, cut in a diagonal line. She wore a short black dress, with a white under skirt and white heart buttons on the left and right sides. Her wrists were loosely wrapped with black ribbons, partially covering her hands, her black fingernails a deep contrast from her pale skin. Around her neck, hanging loosely from a chain, was a hourglass, purple in color, including the sand. In her right hand, a short staff in her hand, black wood with red designs, two 'horns' creating its top.   
"...Yes...?" She asks, her voice soft. It was obvious she did not like being in the open, her eyes showing she wished to retreat back into her darkness.  
"I want you to go into Starila's past, and find out about her... Don't change the timeline, just observe." He says, the demon nodding before backing up.  
"Yes, Shao Kahn..." She murmurs, before waving her staff to create a blackish blue portal. She floats on through, to be in a field, where a golden haired older man was playing with a younger Starila, who was giggling as her father chased her around the flowers. A woman was sitting on a picnic blanket, watching them play, while at times looking at an older boy across from her, who was reading a leather bound book.  
"Daddy! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Starila laughed, being picked up by the older man, who was laughing with her.  
"I have caught you, my little Shiny!" The man says, chuckling as he swung her high into the air, making the young Starila laugh louder.   
"Be careful, Starila... Solis, you as well! " The woman says, her gentle smile almost permanently plastered on her face, as the man fell down and rolled onto his back, holding Starila up in the air.  
"We will, Luna... Our little star is trying to fly!" The man called Solis said, his laugh warm and friendly as he tossed Starila into the air.  
"Higher daddy! Higher!" Starila says, looking innocent and free. Shade watches from the trees edge, almost happy at the scene before her. She decides to leave, having seen enough of this past moment. She travels a bit into the future, a few years, to where a sobbing Starila sat in the meadow, choking on her tears.  
"Why...? Why Brother?" Starila cries, holding herself as she sobbed among the flowers. "Why did you do this?"  
"Lady Starila..."   
Starila stands up quickly and turns around, to see a knight in reddish armor walking towards her.   
"Galaxi...? Is that you?" Starila asked, wiping her eyes.  
"Yes, my lady. It is." The knight says, taking off his helmet to reveal dark blue hair and white eyes with golden specs in them.  
"Gala... What happened?"  
"Lord Sidus has taken the castle, many were killed. I am sorry." The knight says, kneeling. Starila teared up again, her face contorting in sorrow and shock.   
"No... Why..." She murmurs, rubbing her eyes furiously.   
"My lady, we have a secret place we can hide. Most of the knights have left for there, and I was sent to find you, as word spread that you managed to escape your brother's wrath." Galaxi says, looking at her.  
"I... I cannot. I have no skill against my brother..." She says, shaking her head as she backs up. Galaxi stands and takes her hand.  
"My lady, you are not safe out here, and you are the last of the Universe line. If we are to defeat Sidus, we will need a leader. You."  
"I cannot lead anyone! I... I...!"  
"Do it for your mother and father, Lady Starila. Do it for Sol, who gave his life for you. Do it for the kingdom that you love so." Galaxi says, his voice cutting through her doubts. Starila pauses, and nods.  
"You... You are right, Galaxi... I will take charge, and learn what it means to rule, for mother and father." Starila says, nodding as she stops her crying.   
"Good. Now lets make haste to the caverns, where we can meet up with the others and attempt to make a plan." Galaxi says, turning and heading for the woods.  
"That sounds good." Starila says, following the knight. They both disappear in the woods, and Shade tilts her head, and smiles slightly.  
"...Enough information... Time to return." Shade waves her staff in a circular motion, before another vortex opens. She steps through, to arrive right after she had left the first time.  
"Ah, Shade. Prompt as usual. My information?" Shao Kahn demands, smirking.  
"Girl... Family dead, except brother... who killed them... She is last of Universe line... Royalty, from how a man spoke of her." Shade says, speaking quietly as she hid in the shadows. Shao Kahn looks shocked, before nodding.   
"Anything more?"  
"Father... Solis... Mother... Luna... Brother... Sidus... A knight... Galaxi..." Shade responds, her eyes glimmering in the darkness.   
"I shall use this to my advantage. You did well, Shade. You may leave." Shao Kahn says, waving her away. Shade smiles at this, and disappears. Shao Kahn turns and rubs his chin, his thoughts of the woman. "Royalty... No wonder she is so... perfect."   
At that, Shao Kahn leaves for the dining room, his mind focused on the future.


	12. Slight Change In Plans

Starila walks down the hall, wondering what her brother, Sidus, would send next to end her life. She looks back down the hall, her thoughts also on the emperor who had taken kunai for her and had been so kind to her during her stay. Everyone seemed to fear the man, and yet he had not shown her any reason to fear him. Exactly, he had shown her the opposite.   
"We meet again, Starila."  
Starila turned her head back around, nearly running into Ermac as she stopped. She smiles, bowing.  
"Ermac. How lovely it is to see you." She says, returning to her up right position.  
"We share your sentiments, my lady." Ermac says, a smile heard in his many voices. "We had hoped you would join us for an afternoon meal."  
"Oh, Shao Kahn and I were joining others for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Starila asks, Ermac pausing.  
"We are not very well received by the others, Starila... Would they accept our presence?"  
"They would have no choice." She says, a playful grin on her features.  
At that, Ermac let out a chuckle, and nods.  
"Then we would be honored to join you and the emperor for a meal." Ermac says, making Starila look down the hall.  
"Then can you lead the way to the room? I have no idea where the others are." She says, looking sheepish. Ermac lets out a short, but rather throaty, laugh, before nodding again, floating down the hall with Starila in tow.  
Shao Kahn watches from the corner, grinding his teeth in anger. He had created Ermac out of the thousands of souls of his enemies, fused into one, powerful being, and yet now he wished to crush Ermac under his heel like he was a common beetle. Why was he feeling this way? He had no quarrel with Ermac; Ermac was his favorite soldier, having never failed in any mission he had assigned to him, but seeing him interact with Starila, seeing her smile, hearing him laugh... It enraged him.  
After a few moments, Shao Kahn headed for the dining room, his eyes inflamed with emotions he had yet to understand.  
******  
When he arrived, Quan Chi, Misty, Shang Tsung, Starila, and Ermac were there, along with Reptile and Baraka at the end. Shade could be faintly seen in the shadows of the room, looking comfortable not being seen by everyone else and listening to the conversation the others were having. His spot, a rather regal throne-ish chair at the foot of the table, was empty, awaiting his form to take it.  
"Shao Kahn! You arrive at last." Starila says, smiling as she notices him. Everyone turns and looks at the emperor, bowing their heads in respect and fear. "Come and join us. I was just telling everyone exactly why we were late to this meal."  
Shao Kahn smirked and took his place at the table, beginning to fill his plate.  
"I see the bandages, my emperor. Starila says you... took several kunai for her." Quan Chi says, a amused tone in his voice.  
"Yes... He would have ended her life if I hadn't taken immediate action." Shao Kahn says, pride in his voice at the mention of his deed.  
"I am eternally grateful to Shao Kahn for protecting me." She says, smiling at the emperor. Shao Kahn felt like a god when she gave him her attentions, but quickly it was taken when Ermac spoke up.  
"You are not injured, are you, our lady?" Ermac asks, looking at Starila.   
"The Shadow did not get the chance to, as I attacked him." She responds, turning her head to Ermac. "I had to defend my Emperor. You see, Sicarius's kunai are cursed. They sap the energy of anyone who is wounded by them. I was amazed to see Shao Kahn get up when he did."   
"Nothing can still me for long." Shao Kahn says, noticing how she said 'her' emperor.  
"That sounds like very potent sorcery, Starila. Tell me, who did bless his blades?" Quan Chi asks, Misty beside him looking very interested in the answer. Starila froze up, looking down. Her heart pounded, and she closed her eyes.  
"A very dark sorcerer who wanted to destroy all things who dared threatened his rule." She says, taking a shaky breath. She knew it was Sidus's magic that had made those kunai so deadly, but she still could not admit it to these few.  
"He sounds like a very... unlikable man." Shang Tsung says, though he was deeply interested in hearing more about it. Ermac seemed to notice Starila's tension, and took charge.  
"We shall change the subject for you, Starila. How are you enjoying Outworld?" Ermac says, making Starila smile and silently thank him, and the two sorcerers frown.  
"I am enjoying it, Ermac. Though I have only been within these walls, I am never bored." Starila says, taking a bite of her food. "I have made such friends the few hours I have been here."  
"We all feel the same for you, Starila. You are quite different from most mortals that come here." Shao Kahn cuts in, a smile on his face.  
"Most come in to kill us." Misty says, bluntly. Quan Chi gives her a look, before nodding in agreement.  
"We cannot disagree with that statement, though most assassination attempts are aimed at our emperor." Shang Tsung says, earning a not amused look from said emperor.  
"I will not allow that. After all... Who else will I find that can equal me in a fight?" Starila asks, giving Shao Kahn a mischievous look.   
"My my... Earlier you said you wished to fight me for you can beat me, now it's because I am your equal?" He gives a husky laugh, his eyes now bright at her expression.  
"Maybe I am giving you the credit you deserve." She says, leaning in. She felt like she was pushing Kahn towards an end of some sort, and she wondered what it was as Shao Kahn leaned in himself.  
"How kind of you. I plan to show you that I am more than able to bring you to your knees... in kombat." He says, leaving an intentional pause. Everyone was staring at the two beings, as if they were fighting right there with their eyes.   
"Perhaps we should do that now, to finally settle who is the better kombatant." Starila says, her emotions running high.  
"Maybe we shall." Shao Kahn says, a wicked grin on his features. Quan Chi clears his throat, making the two look to him.  
"If you are both serious, I can heal you both, so you will be at optimal fighting condition." He says, taking a drink.  
"I want to see this happen." Misty says, wiggling in her seat in excitement.  
"Well, Shao Kahn? Shall we enter Mortal Kombat?" Starila asks, Shao Kahn chuckling, before taking on a predatory look.  
"To the arena!"


	13. The Thrill Of The Fight

Everyone left the dining area to head for the arena, with Starila and Shao Kahn leading the pack. They both looked ready to fight, after a quick dose of Quan Chi's magic to heal them from their earlier fight against Sicarius. Starila was excited, ready to show the emperor that it was not luck when she had faced against him before, and that she could handle herself when it came to kombat. Shao Kahn was eager as well, having enjoyed the last fight he had with her, and was ready to prove to his men that he was the stronger warrior.   
"So, will there be a wager?" Shang Tsung asks, asking just to see if they would. They look at each other, and Shao Kahn smirks.  
"Of course... Otherwise it wouldn't be as entertaining." He says, Starila's eyebrow hitching upwards.  
"A wager, hm? Like what?" Starila asks, amused.  
"If I win... You must answer my questions truthfully for one hour, in the privacy of my bedroom." Shao Kahn says, smirking as Starila chuckled at the demand.   
"And If I win...?" Starila asks, an eyebrow raised.  
"Whatever you desire." Shao Kahn says, glancing at her. She takes on a thoughtful expression, before laughing, turning to him.   
"If I win... I want to see you once more without your helmet, for one hour." She says, chuckling at his now shocked expression.  
"That is all?" Shao Kahn questions, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung sharing glances at each other for the strange request.  
"You want me to add more?" Starila asks, smirking cat-like at him, "Hm... Maybe I can choose your outfit as well?"   
Shao Kahn laughs, before nodding, thoroughly amused by her wager.   
"Agreed then. The wager has been made." Shao Kahn says, as they came to a stop before two large doors. The doors began to loudly groan as they opened, blinding Starila by the bright sunlight that shone through. Once her eyes adjusted, she was shocked to see a rather large arena, surrounded by a very light colored stone coliseum. She walks out with Shao Kahn, looking around in amazement at the structure. In the center of the arena, there was a platform with a large throne on the center of it, adorn with bones and skulls. She could guess that it was Shao Kahn's as he was the emperor after all. He stops in rather large area in front of the platform, and summons his Wrath Hammer, looking smug.   
"Oh, so we are fighting with our weapons then?" Starila asks, pulling out her Allorious Blade. "Let's hope you can move fast enough to dodge my knife."  
"I can dodge whatever you can throw at me, Maiden." Shao Kahn says, getting into his fighting position. The others quickly got to their posts, eager to watch the fight.  
"Do not issue a challenge that you cannot complete, Konquerer." She says, getting into her own stance.  
"FIGHT!" Shao Kahn called out, running at her. This was expected, however, and Starila dashed past him, giving his side a small cut as she does. He quickly turns, and grabs her by her arm, yanking it and throwing her to the ground. Starila quickly got back to her feet, and their weapons began clashing, a long battle to be won.  
*******  
After a rather long period of time had past, Misty turned her head to her master.  
"So, who do you think will win this clash?" Misty asked Quan Chi, who was watching the fight with a focused stare.  
"Shao Kahn would seem like the obvious choice..." Shang Tsung says, watching Starila nearly get smashed by the emperor's hammer.  
"We believe Starila will prevail against the emperor's attacks." Ermac spoke up, Shao Kahn overhearing and rushing his attacks.  
"The girl does have considerable skill." Quan Chi says, Misty nodding in agreement as she watches Starila dodge.  
"She has talent, for sure!" Misty says, Quan Chi's lips twitching upward. Starila flips over the man and plants her foot into his back, sending him forward with a snarl.  
"I sssssssay that Shao Kahn hassss the upper hand." Reptile says, sneaking up on the group. He watches for a moment, his reptilian eyes scanning the battle field. Shade walks to the platform, taking gentle, soft steps.  
"I believe an old saying from an ally from mine sums it up...." Shade murmurs, taking a rare chance to talk. "... Always bet on the leader."  
"That sounds wise." Quan Chi says, nodding. Starila kicks a low blow to Shao Kahn, but he recovers quickly to throw her by her shoulders.  
"I agree!" Misty says, Shade smiling before disappearing back into her shadow, happy they had agreed to her comment. Shao Kahn's Hammer and Starila's blade clashes multiple times in secession, the loud clangs filling the air.  
"So, the final answer... Who do you believe will win? Shade has chosen Shao Kahn...." Shang Tsung says, watching Shao Kahn shoulder slam Starila.  
"Shao Kahn issss my choice...." Reptile says, Shao Kahn quickly striking Starila's chest.  
"Starila is a fine warrioress. She is our choice." Ermac says, Starila making her move to slice Shao Kahn.  
"Shao Kahn is almost unstoppable. He will be victorious as always." Quan Chi says, a glance at his apprentice. "What say you, Misty?" Starila carved into the man, grinning as she launches off his chest.  
"Actually...." Misty began, rubbing back of her neck as she looks at her master, "I am rooting for the female. She has power beyond Shao Kahn." Quan Chi was shocked, but nods, slightly impressed. After a few moments watching the fight between the woman and man, Shang Tsung spoke up.  
"I am sure Shao Kahn will rip the maiden in two." Shang Tsung says, Misty holding back snickers at the way he phrased it, though a stern look from Quan Chi stopped her.  
"I can foresee that happening..." Shade says, her tone slightly playful as she said it. Ermac looks at both the girls, confused. He did not catch their meaning, and took it as they did not believe in Starila.  
"Have you so little faith in the maiden?" Ermac asks, sounding disappointed. Misty was going to explain, when the match caught her attention. Shao Kahn picks up Starila, and threw her into the air, before summoning his hammer and slamming it into her, sending her flying.   
"It looks like the match is nearly over..." Shang Tsung says, chuckling. Shao Kahn walks over to Starila, who was on the ground on her knees. Both warriors covered in wounds and blood, a hard battle fought.  
"Do you yield, Starila?" He asks, his breath heavy. Starila climbed to her feet, and gingerly resumed her fighting stance. Shao Kahn chuckled, and rushed her once more, both refusing to fall.

***********************************************************************************************  
"So... My dear Readers and beloved friends... Who do YOU want to win? You will get to help decide the ending... so choose carefully... Answer in the comments below...." A man's voice purred, chuckling.


End file.
